


Hot and Ready

by Roxas143



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Original Character(s), Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxas143/pseuds/Roxas143
Summary: During a night in Hammerhead a young man by the name of Joseph goes to get his car fixed at the Hammerhead garage with the help of one Cindy Aurum. What happens next is a night the two won’t ever forget...As well as the next night.
Kudos: 1





	Hot and Ready

Hammerhead, a place where the weather is always hot save for night time of course...Most people come here for three things, the diner since it has some decent food and nice people. The second is the gas station, people traveling will usually need it due to them needing a lot of gas after getting out of the big city or needing gas in general for travelling. 

However the third thing is the hottest in all of hammerhead, hell even hotter than hammerhead itself...Was a woman, a mechanic by the name of Cindy Aurum. While most of the time it's not by choice, many people end up meeting the buxom blonde mechanic since she works at the car shop next to the gas station and handles the repairs and upgrades on the cars. Even then...It's still one of the best experiences every man loves.

Cindy knew how to tease people and really push their buttons. She made sure to wear her short jacket half way open to expose her ample chest in her small orange bra, her breasts bounced as she walked around Hammerhead and worked on the vehicles that were brought in but that wasn't the only distracting thing about the blond bombshell...The second thing was her nice round ass in her tight blue short shorts.

Her ass had to have been the most enticing thing about her, men stopped what they were doing to watch her when she bent over to pick something up or work under the hood of a car. They imagine what it would be like to have her on her hands and knees, up against a wall or bent over a table. The way her ass shakes with almost every step she takes had them wishing for a chance to fuck her. Luckily, Cindy is always happy to work…Be it with her tools or her body.

What most of the people that come through Hammerhead didn't know unless they were told by a select few, is that Cindy was a slut. She loved the attention her body got her and loved the lewd glances she would see and the lewd remarks she would often hear “I’d love to bend that ass over and fuck that girls pussy and ass.” or “I wanna shove her up against a wall and give her the rough fucking that little whore deserves.”

She loved it all that it drove her to make a little side business...Well technically it's not a business since she refuses to take gil from people, but when Cindy sees a man that catches her eyes...Then that's when the real teasing begins.

Like what was about to happen now. It was a nice and cool night in hammerhead and a young black man, wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt underneath it, brown cargo pants and black shoes = had come in to get his car fixed after the engine started making weird noises and Cindy being the only one at the garage offered to fix it up for him. Now this young man certainly didn't expect the mechanics of this garage to be someone like Cindy and he certainly wasn't expecting her to be so...Hot.

“Okay then let's see here…” Cindy said as she opened the hood of the car to take a look and as she did this she made sure to bend over and have her ass sticking out for the young man to see “Hmm...Ah I see what the problem is, it’s….”

Cindy began talking about what was wrong with the car engine but the young man tuned her out as he stared at her ass, he was mesmerized by it as she moved it side to side occasionally as she worked causing it to shake in her tight fitting short shorts. The young man was silent as he watched and he would quickly feel his pants tighten and his thoughts would become lewd we by the second thinking about just how he could fuck the sexy mechanic.

“Alright then that should do it….” Cindy said, it was quite the easy fix for the mechanic nothing too hard, however as she finished up the repairs and was about to close the hood she felt something pressing up against her ass, something _hard_. “Mmh...Is that a wrench in your pocket or-”

“Shut up.” The young man said before giving Cindy a hard smack across her right ass cheek making the mechanic moan in pleasure “Yeah I thought you’d like that you slut.”   
  
“Heh...Looks like it’s your lucky day hun….” Cindy said as she started grinding her ass against the large bulge in the young man's pants “You got a name sugah?”

“Joseph.” He answered as he placed his hands on her ass and began groping it “You’ll remember it after I'm finished.”   
  
“I sure hope so….” Cindy said moaning a bit more at the feeling of Joseph groping her ass roughly “Mmh, fuck you sure know how to use your hands must not be your first time with a gal.”

“Yeah, but it’s my first time with a girl like you.” Joseph said as his hands then reached forward and groped her breasts roughly “Can’t believe I found a horny slut like you here in Hammerhead of all places.” 

“Heh, you aren’t the first to say that to me.” Cindy said smirking as she leaned back and placed her back against his chest before she closed the hood of the car “So then how do you want me?”   
  
Joseph looked outside of the garage to make sure no one was coming “Don’t worry...No ones around.” Cindy said noticing him looking around “But hey if someone does come by I doubt they’d complain or tell anybody.”

After Cindy had said that, Joseph had reached around and unzipped Cindy’s jacket all the way and took off both the jacket and bra before his hands began kneading her breasts again all the while also pinching and pulling on her nipples making Cindy whimper and squirm in delight “How many men have you fucked today huh?” He asked

“Today? Mmh...F-Five…” Cindy moaned out as she felt his hands beginning to go down her body and beginning to unbuckle her tool belt and pull down her shorts.

Joseph was shocked when he pulled down Cindy's shorts and saw that she wasn’t wearing panties “No panties huh.” He said smirking before giving her ass another spank making Cindy moan even louder than before.

"They get in the way…" Cindy moaned before then his crotch was no longer up against her ass causing her to whine a bit but her while was replaced by moaning again as she felt something wet playing with her pussy "Oohh god you know how to use your tongue too…" 

Joseph had began going to work on Cindy’s pussy with his mouth licking her pussy and sucking on her clit from time to time, he then switched things up and used his hands to play with her puss and clit while his mouth and tongue targeted her asshole next “Ohhh fuck!” Cindy moaned louder “God that’s so good!!”

Joseph smirked as he stopped licking her asshole before he stood all the way up and used only his right hand’s middle and ring fingers to roughly and relentlessly fingering her cunt “Mmh, you like that huh you slut?” He asked in a dominant tone as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “If you like this then just imagine how good my cock will feel inside of your tight fuckhole.”

Cindy moaned even louder when he said that and fingered her pussy without restraint “F-Fuck….You r-really know hot to make a girl…” Cindy paused before she felt her knees shaking and her whole body began quivering and it was obvious to Joseph that Cindy was cumming “AAAHH!!”   
  
Joseph smirked at this before he spanked her ass again making Cindy moaned loudly again "Heh, I'm gonna enjoy making you squeal." He said as he then got up and pulled his pants down revealing his long and thick cock “I think it’s time you returned the favor miss mechanic.” 

Cindy turned around and got onto her knees when she saw his cock “Oh my…” She said as she looked at his cock and bit her lip a bit “I think me and you are gonna get along perfectly..” She then began licking the tip of his cock and kissing it lightly before she then began sucking on it slowly, enjoying the taste of his cock.

Joseph moaned at the feeling of Cindy sucking on his cock loving the feeling of her mouth and tongue "Fuck that feels good." He said as he placed his right hand on her head and forced her to take his cock deeper into her mouth.

 _"Fuck I haven't had one this big in so long…”_ Cindy thought in her mind as she moaned and continued to suck on Josephs large cock eagerly as she began fingering her pussy with her left hand while her right hand began groping his balls _“God they feel so full...If he cums then he’ll release a lot…Mmh...I can’t wait~”_

Cindy moaned as she then began deepthroating Joseph's cock “S-Shit, you're really good at this…” Joseph said before he got an idea and began thrusting his cock back and forth, facefucking Cindy roughly. 

“MMPH!” Cindy moaned loudly as Joseph facefucked her, she loved when men took charge like this. Fucking her like she was nothing but an outlet for their frustrations and lust. She made sure to get enough of her saliva onto his cock making it very wet. After awhile of facefucking Cindy had to tap on his leg due to running out of breath and Joseph took his cock out of her mouth “Gah! F-Fuck...That was so good…” She said as Joseph rubbed his cock on her face “Mmh that’s it hun...Rub it on my face…”

“Heh you really like this huh?” Joseph said with a smirk as he slapped his cock against her face “I want you to bend over the hood of the car again, I wanna fuck you nice ass from behind.”

Cindy nodded as she then got back up and turned around before she bent over the hood of the car once again, she stuck her ass out at him and shook it in his direction “Mmh...Come on sugah I can’t wait to have that big fucking cock inside of my needy little pussy!” She said as she licked her lips in anticipation. 

Joseph smirked before he then rubbed his cock against her pussy before he thrusted himself deep into her “Fuck even for being a major slut you’re nice and tight!” He said with a moan as he felt Cindy’s pussy wrapping around his cock tightly before he then began to thrust back and forth into Cindy, 

“Oooh god just like that!” Cindy moaned loudly as she felt his cock stretching her pussy and she was loving every second of it as she slammed her ass back against his hips as he thrusted “Fuck you’re so big!! Your cock is stretching my pussy and it feels so good!!”

The moment Joseph had thrusted his cock into the mechanic the two began fucking like animals. Joseph began moaning a bit louder as Cindy slammed her back against him as he thrusted into her before he then spanked her ass hard “You like this huh!? Getting fucked out here in the open when anyone could walk in and see you!?”

Cindy moaned even louder when he spanked her ass "Y-Yess!! I love it! I don't care if anyone hears us!! I just want you to fuck me senseless with your amazing fucking cock!!” she said as she breathed heavily from the rough fucking that she was receiving as he breasts pressed up against the hood of the car before Jason then grabbed Cindys arms, pulling her back a bit as he fucked her and causing her breasts to swing and bounce freely.

Joseph continued to fuck the slutty mechanic before he felt her pussy wrapping around his cock even more and even felt that he was getting close to finishing "Where do you want me to cum?" Joseph asked 

"Inside! Cum inside my slutty pussy!!" Cindy moaned as she slammed her hips back even more feeling herself getting close.

"Alright then get ready!" Joseph said with a smirk as he thrusted with a few more times before bottoming out inside of her pussy and cumming deep inside of her as he let out a loud groan as he released a lot cum that he had stored in his balls.

Cindys eyes widened as she came as well and felt the large amount of cum that was being shot inside of her pussy "F-Fuuuuck..." She moaned as she bit her lip. After a few more minutes passed Joseph took his cock out of her pussy causing his cum to leak out of it and Cindy fell onto her knees before she turned around at the drop of a dime and started sucking his cock again "Mmh!!" 

"That's right clean it off..." Joseph said grinning as he looked at her before she stopped and took her mouth off of his cock "That was the best service i've ever received."

Cindy laughed at this "I'm glad you think that sugah." She said smirking "I'd love to help you out again...You know we also do fixes on the road...Like a mobile garage, that's what the truck outsides for mostly."

"Oh really?" Joseph asked as he began putting his pants back on "Well if I need road assistance i'll be sure to call you...Never know, maybe my car will breakdown at Galdin Quay...."

"Hmm....So then what i'm hearing is that i'll be seeing you soon." Cindy said as she put her short shorts back on and fixed her bra and jacket "Real soon." 

Joseph chuckled when she said that "Oh yes...I'll be sure to book us a room too when it does happen." He said as he walked over to the driver side of his car "So how much do I owe you for the repairs?" 

"...Well technically you already paid by giving me a nice creampie....But if you want how about you give me your number?" Cindy asked

Once he heard that he shook his head laughing "You really are something else..." He said before he took out his phone and exchanged numbers with her before he got into his car, started it and then he drove off.

Cindy sighed as she then sat down on one of the chairs in the garage "...Galdin Quay huh...Never really stayed there before....I remember hearing the prince and his group talking about staying there a few times." She said "Hmm I think that would be rather nice...Maybe then I can get him to cum in a few....Other places as well hehe." 

**Author's Note:**

> ....And there we go! XD I know again it's been awhile and I didn't get to do those Halloween stories like I said I was going to back in October (I still plan to though but at a later date maybe) But I am back now with this little story. it's a two-shot so there will be one more chapter after this!
> 
> I've actually been meaning to get this story out way earlier then this month but I just...Stopped working on it not because I got bored of it but because I started working on the What Happens in Smash World Stays in Smash World stories, which as of finishing this first chapter I am working on the next chapter of that which hopefully will be up by tonight and if not then tomorrow. 
> 
> Back to this story though, this is actually the first story where I used NSFW Art as reference for a characters look. So for Cindy in this story I used three pictures by three different artists: クマ X (Kuma-X on Pixiv and Exaxuxer on Deviant Art), ZETXSUNA on Pixiv, and Boochan on Pixiv.  
> (Don't want to link the accounts because i'm not sure how this site handles that really lol)
> 
> But anyways I really hope you all like the story!


End file.
